


The Price of your Greed

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Sansa Stark, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Robb Stark, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Robb Stark is a Gift, Sad Theon Greyjoy, Slow Burn, except Ned and Catelyn, robb know theon betrayed him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After he survives the Red Wedding Robb sets out to take his home back and stumbles upon some worrisome thing along the way
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton & Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark & Original Male Character(s), Theon Greyjoy & Jon Snow & Starks, Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Starks, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Price of your Greed

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi its me again, dont worry im not going to be posting chapter every couple months as I already have the second chappie down and edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb manages to escape from the wedding and sets his sights on getting as far away as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi it's me Oberyn and I'm back at it again with another fic. this is my first time writing for the ASOIAF/GOT fandom so I hope I'm doing yall justice
> 
> This will be updated hopefully every Saturday because I've actually planned out the chapters so ill take a week to touch up and edit before viola it's done.

One. Two. Three arrows shot towards Robb hitting him in his shoulder, the other in his pectoral and the last one hits his torso, he can feel the blood seeping under his clothes and collapses to the floor in a wretched heap. 

He slowly crawls over to his wife and holds her body and places a tentative hand on her stomach as she’s bleeding out in his arms. He struggles to his feet and looks at his mother as she’s begging for him to just walk away, “Mother” he calls out weakly and gives her one more lasting look before Roose Bolton plunges a knife into his stomach.

“The Lannisters send their regards” is the last thing he hears as Roose pulls the knife out and he slumps to the floor in pain, he lays there, his eyes falling shut in agony and thinks about what he has done to deserve what’s happening to him. He hears his mother scream out and her voice slowly fades out before the sound of her throat being slit and blood sputtering on the tiled ground is what comes after and Robb wants to cry and shout out but thinks that would lead to him getting stabbed again and that might kill him. 

He listens stiffly as Walder Frey cheers to his name, the sound of people cheering happily that he was dead, the sound of the gate of grey-winds kennel being let open and the wolf being told to shoo, the sound of a horse near-by, the sound of fighting, he could hear it all as he lay bleeding on the dirty castle floor. 

The feeling of his blood pooling around his back, sticky and cold against the stone floor. He wishes for the moment to be over, to be anywhere else in the world but right here, with his dead mother and wife laying next to him. 

Someone drags and jolts his body around like he is worth nothing like he isn’t the King of the North like he’s some lowborn or worse a bastard. Robb feels utterly useless and he hates it, now he isn’t one to demand respect from others but the way he is dragging him like dead weight stings a little more harshly than it needs to.

He stifles a groan when he felt the three arrows shifting awkwardly and digging into his skin. The person dumps his body on the cold wet mud and mumbles  _ “good riddance”  _ as he walks away and Robb thinks that he couldn’t have been that bad of a person for people to be glad that he’s dead. He thinks about his family, Arya, Bran, Sansa, Rickon and Jon, he wonders if they’re alive or dead and hopes to all gods that he’ll be able to see them soon. 

“Do you think we should have killed his dire-wolf?” Robb hears someone ask as they walk past his body and shudders at the thought of someone hurting his wolf, “Lord Bolton said we could sew its head onto his body if we wanted to”, Robb squeezes his eyes at the thought. It’s like some sick joke, Robb thinks and he almost wants to laugh. 

He needs to find a way to escape without being caught. He thinks that these knights aren’t sharp or quick enough to notice him inching away or maybe he should wait till everyone has gone to sleep, that way he’ll leave unnoticed.

Someone comes up and kicks at his side adding to the pain in his stomach, “King of the North my arse”, He recognises the voice of Roose Bolton, the way his words are laced with hatred, disgust and spite but yet the words come out with such cool conviction that Robb almost wants to say something but instead, he prays for the day he’ll be able to get his revenge. Lord Bolton walks away smiling to himself and proud of what he’s done today somehow not noticing the way Robb squirms away in the mud. Maybe he’s oblivious on purpose or maybe it's too dark to see the mud properly, Robb doesn’t care about which one is right, all he knows is that he needs to leave the Riverruns. 

The sound of chanting and fighting fills his ears as he lays there, smoke and burning flesh filled his nostrils, but he lays there as to not get caught.  _ King of the North, King of the North, King of the North,  _ they chant over and over like some kind of sick and twisted song in remembrance to him as the pained screams and swords slashing slowly intertwined with chants and sounds of anguish that surround him. Robb thinks the fact that some of these men may never see their families again, might never recover from this, will never forget all because of him.

When Robb is sure everyone has tired themselves out for the night he places a gentle hand on his stomach and presses on it to check the tenderness of it, he winces and pulls his hand away looking at the blood and mud that covered it. He pulls out the arrow in his shoulder with a grunt to himself as he feels the blood trickle down his arm, he does the same for the one in his pec and the in his torso before sitting up and slumping against a crate, he stills when he thinks he can hear someone walking towards him. After a minute he relaxes and staggers to his feet with a soft pained groan, if he leaves now he can get to  _ the Inn of the kneeling man  _ by the day after and hopefully be far enough away that no one would recognise him.

He staggers up to where his horse is kept and does a quick sweep of the area before he places a gentle hand on the horse he used to get there making sure not to startle her. He struggles to climb on his horse, the pain in his stomach sharpening every time he moved, he lets out a sharp breath once he’s sure he’s sitting securely on the horse, he grabs the reigns and gives a quiet “ _ haya”  _ and the horse is off into the night. 

He looks back at the Castle as he steadily rides away, a mixture of sadness and anger twisting into something unrecognisable overcomes him and he quickly turns to face where he’s heading instead.  _ Inn of the kneeling man  _ is not that far and by logic, he should be there by morning, but he’s been shot three times and has a bleeding stab wound, so it will take him longer than he’d like and that’s if he doesn’t die on the way there from excessive bleeding or dehydration. Robb takes a painful inhale in and clutches his stomach in a futile attempt to ease the pain, he’s hoping that’ll he’ll be able to rest for the night and maybe patch himself up as best to his ability.

The sky is becoming clearer and the cold doesn’t bite as much but it still leaves him shivering in his wedding attire and it’s at times like this he wishes for the thick furs he wore at home. He’s been riding for the better half of the night, he’s sure that someone would have noticed that his corpse is not there and they’re probably looking for him or worse have already sent a raven to the king which makes him feel panicked for a moment before he remembers that he doesn’t have time to dwell on what’s happening. He whips his head to the side when he hears a twig snap near him and lets out a stiff breath before looking down and seeing his dire wolf. 

He spots a cottage that looks empty but he isn’t sure if he wants to risk it because to everyone and as far as he’s aware he’s supposed to be a dead man. He trots up to the cottage and signals for Grey-wind to sniff around while he checks out the front, he climbs off his horse with trouble and nearly manages to fall to the ground in pain but holds himself up long enough to tie the reigns of the horse to the fence. Robb staggers to the door, swaying a little once he reaches the handle and pushes it open.

He does a sweep of the area, a small fireplace, a table with four chairs placed in the centre and candles strewn ideally around the place. There are three closed doors and he assumes that one leads to a kitchen and the others to the sleeping chamber and a privy. He staggers to the door and whistles for grey-wind to come in, the dire wolf trots in and gives Robb a head tilt that is almost too human-like before sitting on the ground. 

“It’s been an eventful night, hasn’t it boy”, Robb leans down and uses his clean hand to scratch between grey winds ears, “I need to clean this up,” Robb says and grey wind whines a reply, he stumbles towards one of the doors hoping that it's the kitchen and that he can find some gauze or cloths the clean his wound, he undoes his belt and unclips his cloak letting them fall to the floor in a heap. He sighs at the weight off his shoulders and quickly gets to unzipping his coat and letting it fall, leaving him in his breeches. 

A gust of wind passes through him and he shudders to himself, he leans against the table and stills himself before reaching for the tap and twisting it slowly, the sink gurgles loudly and sputters out water, he shugs and thinks it’ll make do. He goes through the cupboards and finds some cloth, he runs the cloth under the water and hisses at the coldness of it, you would think being born in the north would have him used to cold temperatures but not when it comes to water.

He cleans the stab first, using slow swiping motions as to not irritate the skin around it before moving to clean the arrow wounds in a similar motion, once he’s sure that everything is clean he grabs some gauze and tape found when looking for cloth. He places the cloth haphazardly over his wound and struggles to tape it in place, he grunts as he tapes smaller pieces of gauze to his shoulder, pec and torso. Once done he picks up his bloodied coat and wonders if it worth trying to clean the blood grime off it. It's black so his blood isn't too visible on the garment 

He decides against it, thinking that he doesn’t have enough time before the sun comes up and people start travelling this way, he hesitantly pulls the garment over his body and zips it up, he picks up his belt and cloak and clips them back into place. He stumbles out of the kitchen, startling grey wind, who looked like he’d been asleep. Robb gestures for the wolf to follow him as he heads out of the cottage and to his horse, he gives the horse a gentle pat and does the same to grey-wind. He unties the reigns and hops onto the horse and steadies himself. 

“Ready?” Robb asks the wolf and grey-wind barks out an answer and he gives the horse a little kick of his heel and they’re off. 

*

Mid noon is when he arrives at  _ Inn of the kneeling man _ the wind had picked up a bit since the early morning and his blood-soaked clothes feel much colder than when he had put them on at the cottage, he wishes he had a cloak that had a hood to hide his face. He trails up the mud road the sound of his horse is suddenly too loud. He comes to stop and thinks that maybe — just maybe he shouldn’t go inside just in case he gets recognized, but he’s cold and needs food.

He hops off his horse and his feet land on the muddy ground with a thud, he hopes that he’s not catching any unwanted attention. Robb keeps his head down as he walks into the Inn, he feels like everyone is watching him, their eyes following his every move and he goes to the back table in the farthest corner of the Inn. He nod21qs his head as a silent thanks when an Inn wench places a jug on the table and pours him some ale. 

“Thanks” he murmurs out and the wench gives him a strange look before being called over by a table of loud and cheering men, he watches as they grab onto her and she struggles out of their grasp but not before one of them smacks her on the ass, he averts his eyes and takes a look around the Inn, it’s mostly quiet which is odd for a Saturnsday, but after everything that had happened at the twins he’s not sure if he should be surprised or worried. He sips quietly at his ale, watching as people go in and out and about their days and wonders when he’ll be able to return his normal.

Robb chuckles at the thought because, in retrospect, nothing will ever be normal for him again, not after watching his wife and unborn child be stabbed to death and then hearing his mother be murdered right after, not after Theon betrayed his trust and took Winterfell; he wonders if Theon is still alive and settling nicely in  _ his _ home —  _ his home _ , he hopes that Theon is having a nice time in Winterfell and that when he takes it back he can look Theon in the eye and tell what a- before he could finish the thought he feels a hand on his shoulder and his blood runs cold. 

“You look like you’ve been through hell,” the man says and he sits down next to Robb, he gives Robb a friendly smile and holds out his hand, “I’m Kaden, nice to meet you,” he says and Robb hesitates before shaking his hand. He flags down a wench and orders rabbit stew for the both of them all the while giving Robb soft smiles and gentle pats on the shoulder. Robb knows not to trust Kaden, not after everything that had just happened the day before but the softness in his eyes make him gracefully accept the rabbit stew when it’s placed in front of him. “It’s not poisoned is it?'' Kaden laughs and pats Robb and shakes his head, “Your funny”, he says and sips his stew. Robb gives the stew a suspicious look and turns back to look at Kaden, “I’m serious” Kaden glance at Robb puts his bread down, “I can assure you it’s not poisoned” Kaden pause and takes a bite of his bread, “Who wants your head anyway?” Robbs looks at him and debates whether he should tell the truth, “No one in particular” he says instead and reaches for the bowl. 

Kaden hums a response and goes back to his stew. Robb takes a sip and savours the flavour in his mouth, the last he had eaten was food at the wedding and that was the day before yesterday, he also hasn’t had anything to drink since then so this is a refresher. “Thank you” he murmurs with the bowl held close to his face, taking another sip. The bread that is brought with the stew will be kept for later and maybe grey-wind might want some.

“So” Kaden started, swallowing the rest of the bread that was in his mouth, “Want to tell me why you’re covered in blood, you didn’t kill anyway did you?” Kaden jokes and Robbs gives him a look that says ‘ _ do I look like I’d kill someone,  _ Kaden chuckles and pats Robb on the shoulder causing him to wince when Kaden’s fingers brush over his wound.

Robb sucks in a breath before schooling himself, “ _ I was at a wedding, that my mother, wife and unborn child got unexpectedly murdered at, they stuck a knife into my stomach and thought I was dead because the Lannisters wanted to stop my rebellion but I managed to escape once all the fighting was over” _ , is what he wants to say but instead, he mutters “I was at a wedding that turned bloody”. He coughs as the images of Talisa bleeding out popped into his head. 

He quickly turns his back to Kaden in a feeble attempt to mask his sadness and grief, overwhelming guilt consumes him for surviving and managing to escape, he should have died there but he’s grateful that he didn’t, he tries not to think about his sibling’s reaction to hearing that he’s dead but the thought still worms its way into his brain, nesting and festering right at the forefront and occupying any other rational thought, would they be sad, anger or simply not react.

Robb didn’t even know if the message had reached his family or not, would they go on believing that he’s dead, rotting in the ground somewhere with his mother and wife. Kaden puts a comforting hand on Robbs back and smiles at him awkwardly, “I’m sorry for asking” he calmly says. 

Robb shakes his head, letting the thoughts fall like leaves from a dying tree, he gives Kaden a gentle smile before standing up, “it’s fine but I need to get going”, he pauses and pats over his breeches looking for any coins, Kaden waves his hand, “There's no need to pay me” 

“Oh?”, Robb says and he has an inkling Kaden is going to ask him for something else, as if on cue Kaden asks, “It’ll be payment enough if you let me come with you”. Robb doesn’t know nor trusts this man yet he feels like he’d somehow be able to help Robb along the way. 

“Why?”, he asks bluntly and Kaden looks taken aback by his tone before squaring his shoulder and returning to his usual expression, “Because you look like you’ll need the help,” He says and Robbs wonders if he’ll need help, he’s competent on his own, and he knows how to fight.

“Fine” he mumbles and Kaden stands up as Robb makes his way out of the Inn, eyes following him steadily, if he thinks about it, Kaden doesn’t know almost anything about Robb apart from him being at the Red Wedding, yet he’s so willing to help him get away from Riverrun. Robb briefly thinks that this part of some plan to get him to Roose Bolton but quickly dispels the thoughts as quickly as it came.

“So where too?”, Kaden asks as he unties his horse and makes sure his saddle is right, Robb hadn’t thought about where he was going to go after reaching the Inn, he had temporarily thought of going to his aunt and maybe — just maybe she’d let him take shelter with her but for how long until someone recognised him. 

"I’m not sure yet”

“We could head towards the twins” 

Robb stills and for a moment he thinks that Kaden is going to suggest it again, “Or we could head towards the Eyrie?” he says soon after and Robb looks at him suspiciously, “The Eyrie should be good”  _ because if I go back to the Twins Walder Frey might try to have me killed again  _ he wants to add after but alternatively goes back to his horse. 

Robb hops on his horse and whistles for grey-wind before letting off with a  _ hya,  _ Kaden follows suit. Grey-wind dog trots beside Kaden and growls at him showing off his teeth, Kaden shifts uncomfortably before going back to face where Robb is going, “Don’t worry boy, he’s friendly” Robb says, and grey-wind relaxes ever so slightly, he reaches into his pocket and manoeuvres so he can reach grey-wind tosses some bread at him while Kaden give Robb a mad look, “That’s  _ your _ direwolf” 

“Yeah” Robb replies nonchalantly and goes back to not saying anything. Kaden huffs out a sigh and he’s beginning to think that following Robb was a bad idea, he kinda wishes that he’d never agreed to this in the first place, if he had known that the young wolf keeps a direwolf as a pet he wouldn’t have agreed to Littlefingers offer.

“Don’t worry, grey-wind won’t attack you unless I tell him too or your posing danger towards me” Kaden scratches lamely at his eyebrow as if that was supposed to reassure him that his direwolf isn’t dangerous it didn’t do much help. “Thanks, I guess” Robb looks back at him with a soft smile and for some reason, Kaden believes that Robb wouldn’t let his direwolf purposely hurt him.

Grey-wind gives Kaden one more look before bounding up to Robb. Kaden hopes that what he’s doing is a good idea and it doesn’t get him killed in the future. 

*

“So”, Kaden pipes up. They’ve been riding for the better part of the evening, the sun now close to setting as opposed to when they left and it was still shining brightly in the sky or as brightly with all the clouds blocking the light. Kaden had tried to start up a conversation between the two but Robb, ever so president, hadn’t given Kaden the chance or given him vague answers.

“ _ Where are you from?”  _ Kaden had asked in a means to get to know his travelling companion, “ _ Somewhere North”  _ Robb had replied stolidly and Kaden, at that decided that if Robb didn’t want to talk then so be it, that is until now.

“So” he pauses and thinks of something, “Do you just not have a name because we’ve been travelling together for hours?” Kaden watches Robbs reaction and hopes that he says something back this time. Robb thought for a moment before shrugging his and muttering out, “My name is Robert”. Kaden silently hoorays and takes up the chance to ask him another question. 

“Robert what?” Kaden asks and thinks it’s harmless but notices the way Robbs shoulder tense and for a split second he thinks he’s gone too far, “Robert Tully of House Tully”, He says with certainty and Kaden almost believes him, if he hadn’t already been informed that he was Robb Stark and King of the North Robb, young  _ Robert  _ might have convinced him. 

“What about you?” the question catches Kaden off guard and he quickly composes himself. Kaden thought quickly,  _ shit _ what had Littlefinger told him to say if he was asked this question. 

“Er…” he trails off and Robb gives him a questioning look, “Durrandon” he calls out quickly and Robb gives him a once over. He ponders for a moment and gives Kaden another sceptical look, “I thought house Durrandon died out a while ago” he thinks aloud. A while ago is truly an understatement, when he was a young lad and had to go to those morning lessons where he’d sit for hours hearing tales about war and learning about houses old and new, he’d learnt about House Darrandon amongst others and how they’d died out a long fucking time ago. 

“My mother’s father was King Argilac ‘The Arrogant’ Durrandon before he was killed by a Baratheon and she married him”, Kaden says distastefully. It was a lie, of course, he wasn’t at all related to the Durrandons or the Baratheon but it was believable enough that Robb or  _ Robert _ didn’t say anything about it, but the fact that Robb had caught on that Durrandons had died out a while ago made him a little bit antsy. 

“I’ve never met with the Baratheon but my mother did once before she..” he doesn’t finish the sentences and his eyes drift blankly at the mud road beneath him – _ before she was murdered at her brother’s wedding because of something I did _ , his guilt is slowly eating at him and he’s starting to think that maybe he didn’t deserve to live. He should have died with them, with his mother and wife, on that dirty castle floor slowly wasting away as the knights craved up their bodies and mocked them. 

He had to have lived for a reason, it couldn’t have been some coincidence or a miracle, he needs a reason to live because without one he doesn’t think he’d be able to do it, maybe Roose Bolton is just an idiot and doesn’t know how to stab someone where it’ll be fatal. Kaden watches silently as Robb spirals and he really should be helping him out after all that the whole point of him being here.

“Oi Robert” He calls out and it takes Robb a minute to register that he’s the one being called, “Yeah” Kaden hears and he can tell that Robbs mind is at a faraway place and he wonders how lonely Robb thinks he is, he wonders if Robb knows that all his siblings are alive, while some may be fairing better than the others1 they’re all alive. “Have you got any siblings?” he asks mindless and he hopes that it’ll take Robbs mind off whatever is making him look despondent. 

A small smile finds its way towards Robbs lips and Kaden internally pats himself on the for that one, “Yeah” he paused and thinks about his family, “I've got two little sisters and three brothers who think they are too big for the world sometimes” he smiles as he thinks of Arya throwing food at Sansa or Brandon climbing walls higher than the Dreadfort.

“What are they like?” Robb shakes his head fondly as the memories come flooding through, “A handful, those four always seem to catch themselves in trouble, whether it was Rickon or Arya but me, Theon or Jon were always around to sort it out before anyone got a serious scolding” Kaden nodded along as Robb smiles and goes on and on about things his siblings have done while they were growing up, finally some positivity in this incredible long trip. 

“Who is Theon?" He questions when he notices that the name pops up repeatedly throughout Robbs story and it makes him wonder if they're still friends. Robbs story fades out and he thinks of what he should say, "An old friend of mine", a friend is an understatement, Theon was the only person Robb trusted with his whole heart despite his mother's ramblings of never trust a Greyjoy, he starting to wish that he had listened to her when he had the chance too. 

"What happened", Kaden asks his curiosity getting the best of him, Robb takes a deep breath and lets his mind wander to the past and he thinks about all the good moments he and Theon had, the name-day feasts, the hunting together and the days ` where Theon would bring him food when he wasn't feeling the best, "He betrayed my trust" Robb states, the words coming out pained and stolid. Kaden feels like he should apologise for bringing to up but Robb doesn't look to solemn instead his face looks eerily calm and Kaden would be lying if he said that it doesn't freak him out. 

"Maybe we should stop someone for the night" Robb voices, it's a good idea realistically, they've been riding for quite some time and the moon was now shining brightly in the night, the air around had gone from warm to chilly and if they were to continue one of them might get sick, not that either of them cared about that. Kaden only cares about getting Robb to the Eyrie and Robbs only concern is getting as far away from the Riverruns as possible and if that means they'll be riding all night in the cold with minimal food and water—well it seems like they couldn't care less. "Do you see anywhere to stop for the night "He does a look around and only sees hills and snow stretching on for miles and miles.

Robb looks around and quickly notices that they're in the middle of nowhere, okay so not exactly nowhere, more like somewhere between Red Fork and Stone Hedge, maybe a little farther but the only rational choices they have are to continue until they reach somewhere or stop and try to rest in the snow-covered ground for the rest of the night. "Ok, then we'll just keep going until we find somewhere, I don't think my horse wants to ride all night", he says and gives his horse a gentle rub on the side. 

"Well let's hope we stumble upon a cave or empty cottage", Kaden says jokingly and Robb chuckles absentmindedly. Robb does hope they stumble upon someone for the night, it's getting colder and he needs to check on his wounds plus how annoying would it be if he died due to it being cold and not a knife in the stomach. He chuckles and shakes his head as he thinks about it, he can imagine it now, his body freezing over in the snow and the birds coming to pick at his eyes as he slowly rots away. 

To a normal person, it would seem morbid to think about dying and having birds pick at your skin while you decay but Robb is so far past normal at this point he just wants to get somewhere he knows is safe without hurting himself. He wonders if he should have gone to the wall, it's far but he would have a better chance of being kept safe but it's far too late to turn back now plus he doesn't think Kaden would appreciate it. He clears his head and suddenly thinks about why he cares about what Kaden would appreciate, he hasn't known the other man for long and the only thing he knows about him is his name, which Robb isn't even sure if it's true. 

A gust of wind blows past him and he twitches at the cold, he would do anything for some furs, if only he'd taken some furs, anyone's really, just to avoid the cold.

"Where's your wolf?" Kaden pauses, "He'd be able to do some hunting for us when — if we settle for the night" Robb shrugs his shoulders, "I'm sure but he can handle himself", he says and it's probably true Kaden thinks. He's heard tales about direwolves and what great creatures they are but seeing one up close and not gearing up to attack you if a little unnerving. 

He makes a mental note to never try and hurt Robb lest he set his direwolf on him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do hope you guys enjoyed this, I've been planning it out for far longer than needed and I've lost sleep doing this so comment, constructive criticism and kudos are highly valued.


End file.
